


Kindred Melodies

by Lasafara



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bi!Dean, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU, ace!cas, musical soulmates, referenced musical sexism, referenced musical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasafara/pseuds/Lasafara
Summary: Everyone knows that soulmates are connected through music. If one person is singing, no matter how far away, their soulmate will be hearing the same song in their head. Unfortunately, Dean's soulmate has the worst taste in music ever.Castiel would agree. His soulmate's music is horrendous.





	Kindred Melodies

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this tumblr post, suggesting that when you get songs stuck in your head, what if it's because your soulmate is singing them, and you're supposed to duet? The next commenter suggested that they wouldn't want to be with someone who loved Cotton Eyed Joe. I took that concept and ran with it.
> 
> I will provide a list of songs I reference at the end.
> 
> As always, thanks go to stupidbadgers, my cheerleader and beta!

Dean couldn’t fucking believe it. For the third time this week, he had some song about paper dolls in his head. Only it wasn’t really about dolls, it was about _dolls_. Like, the song was _old_ , really really old as near as he could tell (it wasn’t easy to tell when the only thing he could “hear” was the lyrics), and it was about some dude that wanted to fuck paper because real women sometimes had conversations with other men. He was so damn pissed. How the hell could his soulmate actually enjoy this type of thing?

Dean wasn’t an idiot. He knew that generally, anytime a person got a random song stuck in their head, especially one they’d never heard before, it was because their soulmate was currently singing or listening to it. He wouldn’t mind, if his soulmate were a _normal fucking human being_. Sam’s soulmate listened to some strange brand of indie-pop, while Benny’s listened to classic rock like Dean. They’d dated on that basis alone, and when it turned out that Dean wasn’t his soulmate, Benny had refused to call off the relationship. It’d eventually fizzled out on its own, but Dean was still good friends with Benny.

Hell, if Dean were honest with himself, he would love to have a soulmate who listened to some quirky fun songs, or even pop. He’d never admit it to Sam, but there were some kickass pop songs out there. The whole world wasn’t Zeppelin, and frankly when he was alone he sometimes put in a good country track, even.

But the shit this person listened to… There was the paper doll one, another one that was about wolf-whistling at girls from the sidewalk, some song about how horrible some girl named Minnie was, and a song about how a girl left the singer and how terrible it was… The list just went on and on, and Dean couldn’t stand it. When he finally met his soulmate, Dean was going to give them a goddamned piece of his mind over their music choices.

*****

Cas groaned. He was in the middle of his shift, and suddenly he’d gotten some horrendous song about a space cowboy gangster, who was apparently cheating on his girlfriend stuck in his head. Castiel had no idea what anyone could see in the song. The man was clearly awful. He admitted as much in the song, that he got his “lovin’ on the run.” That certainly didn’t suggest a faithful lover. 

It was better than some of the songs his soulmate apparently loved, though. The song about forcing a woman “under his thumb” was truly terrible. That singer apparently had no respect for women, as he called his lover a dog and required perfect obedience. There was also a song about murdering a woman if she left him and found another lover, a song about a man who apparently only worked four hours a night (which the singer seemed to think was a great hardship) and couldn’t accept that his girlfriend was leaving him, and a song that apparently was very excited that a woman was currently struggling in life. After all, it asked repeatedly “how does it feel to be without a home?” Cas would be willing to forgive that if it wasn’t so obvious that the male singer was extremely pleased at how hard the unknown woman had it.

There were so many more, discussing women as though they were objects and toys, and Castiel couldn’t stand it. Gabe told him he should lighten up, try listening to the actual songs and not just the vocals he heard in his head, but Castiel was not remotely interested. If this was what his soulmate loved, he was glad he was asexual. Surely that in and of itself would turn away such a close-minded person, and he would be free to continue life as he was. 

*****

They met on a street corner, standing in a crowd of people. Dean was standing back towards the buildings behind him, while Castiel was standing ready to cross at the crosswalk. They were both softly humming a song absentmindedly, and were confused to look up and realize that the people around them were carefully attempting to nudge them towards the other. Humming was, of course, paid careful attention to, and everyone knew if one saw two people clearly separate and humming the same song without headphones, then it was important to get the two together. 

Cas and Dean’s eyes met and, to the surprise of everyone around them, they both began shouting. 

“You! You have the worst fucking taste in music!! How could you like that fucking--! That fucking song!!” Dean yelled.

“Me?! _I_ have bad taste in music? _You_ are the one constantly singing the song about chasing a woman down and murdering her!” Cas yelled back, humming a few bars of the song in question.

“Hey, fuck you, the Beatles are a classic! Besides, how do you explain this one?” Dean hummed back a few bars of a different song.

“While I may not agree with all of Cab Calloway’s lyrics, the man was an icon of his time, and quite popular. Besides, I work at a nursing home, and my music choices are generally dictated by my residents,” Cas explained, clenching his fists at his sides angrily. “I can’t imagine anyone is holding your feet to the fire to listen to this one.” Cas hummed another few bars.

“That’s the Rolling Stones you’re fucking with right there!! You-- You-- _Your_ feet are on fire!” Dean exclaimed, losing all coherence in his anger.

“That doesn’t even make sense!” Cas replied.

“I feel like fucking Ozzy right now man!” Dean shouted, and the crowd cheered. It was not at all uncommon for a newly found soulmate couple to break out into song, and it seemed that it was about to start.

And so it did. “ALL ABOARD!!” Dean shouted, laughing hysterically. 

But when Cas joined into the duet, there were looks of stunned confusion on the faces of the crowd, as he sang, “Crazy crazy train~ Choo~ Choo~!”

When they did finally begin singing together, while the words were the same, Castiel was singing the lyrics to a swinging jazz beat, while Dean screamed them in a metal rage. It should have been a mess, but soulmates always had an ability to harmonize, and the two men were no different. Cas’s lyrics swung in and around Dean’s, hitting a beat ahead or behind in a way that was entertaining to listen to and clearly antagonistic. Dean, easily goaded, held notes longer than necessary, shifting up and down the scales, making sure to imitate every guitar riff. 

It was beautiful and hilarious and many people had pulled out their phones to record it. It was only natural, then, that it would end up on the nightly news.

*****

“Dean! Dean! I saw you on the news! You really found your soulmate?” Sam burst into his brother’s apartment, not even bothering to say hello. He charged into the living room like the moose he was and found his brother sitting on the couch wrapped in a blanket he was sharing with the man next to him. 

“Let it go, let it go, won’t listen to you anymore~” Dean was grumble-singing at the man next to him.

“I don’t care~ what you’re going to say~ Your music sucks and no one really likes Dylan anyway~” Cas grumble-sang back.

Sam wasn’t entirely sure if they were arguing or not, but he was fairly sure they hadn’t figured out he was there, and frankly he wasn’t sure if he wanted to interrupt this. Pulling out his phone, he hit record. 

This was going to be _great_ blackmail material.

**Author's Note:**

> Cas's songs (mentioned by Dean):
> 
> Paper Doll - The Mills Brothers  
> Standing On The Corner - The Four Lads  
> Somebody Stole My Gal - Johnnie Ray  
> Minnie the Moocher - Cab Calloway
> 
> Dean's songs (mentioned by Cas):  
> Like A Rolling Stone - Bob Dylan  
> I've Been Loving You - Led Zeppelin  
> Under My Thumb - Rolling Stones  
> Run For Your Life - The Beatles
> 
> Dean sings the original Ozzy Osbourne version of Crazy Train, Cas sings Pat Boone's cover of Crazy Train.
> 
> They both mutilate Frozen's Let It Go.
> 
> And yes, I first heard Pat Boone's cover of Crazy Train in a nursing home. It was equal parts beautiful and terrifying.


End file.
